Descendientes
by KeilaCarrillo
Summary: Dos razas; los Mellels contra los Selnaz. Dos personas que se ama a pesar de todo; Quinn y Rachel. ¿Podrá su amor superar la maldición de sus pueblos? Advertencia;leve insinuación Gp(pero no hay)
1. Capitulo 1

**Descendientes**

«Corre» grita cada parte de mi cuerpo mientras esquivo troncos, hoyos y gigantescos arboles del mojado y oscuro bosque del **Sauz**. Desde hace al menos unos cinco kilómetros que me persiguen y aun busco la manera de escapar. Posiblemente si fuese humana ya estuviera cansada, o peor aun, muerta, pero la resistencia de mi raza me permite ver con claridad la negra noche que intenta tomarme como su presa.

Yo soy una _Selnaz_, descendiente de **Sauz** el hombre infierno e hija de Vladimir Berry, el líder de nuestra raza.

Mi nombre es Rachel Berry, la heredera y única esperanza de los _Selnaz_. Fui concebida por accidente, pero planeada por las profecías del propios **Sauz. **Mis padres sabían que por tal motivo muchos intentarían matarme, pero aun con todo el dolor que les ocasiono, decidieron darme a una familia humana. Decidieron mantenerme a salvo y con vida.

Es por eso que durante mis dieciocho años había conservado mis habilidades en secreto. Obligada a entrenamientos inhumanos sin saber para qué, sin tener el menor conocimiento de lo que era. Si ya era difícil esconder mis poderes, el hecho de no saber quien era yo torturaba todas mis noches. Incluso me llevo a ocasionar mi propia reclusión, la misma que me obligue a seguir para no lastimar a nadie. Siempre alejada de mis compañeros de clase, alejadas de los niños en el parque… siempre sola.

—¡Rachel! —Gritó tras de mi intentando alcanzarme.

La escuche entre los árboles y sentí su embriagadora presencia, pero no deje de correr. Si ella me había encontrado, pronto los demás también.

—¡Rachel! —Grito de nuevo saltando de un árbol a otro hasta bajar y correr a mi lado —Pensé que…

—Estoy aquí cariño —Le sonreí interrumpiendo su voz quebradiza. Me posicione a su lado y tome su mano —Me has encontrado.

—Idiota —Dijo con una maravillosa sonrisa en sus labios —Si no lo hacía yo, tendrías que hacerlo tú.

—Estaba en eso —Le dije —Pero como veras, estoy ocupada.

—Ya veo.

La mire, apreté el agarre y logre respirar tranquila. Esa mujer era mi vida entera, como lo era yo para ella.

A pesar de todo lo que hice para impedirlo, me enamore de ella. Llegue a observar su caminar, sus movimientos lentos y gentiles, sus sonrisas sinceras y aquellos ojos verdes que se enterraban y apuñalaban mi corazón con una corriente eléctrica de nerviosismo. No quería, pero lo hice.

Me enamore de aquella chica alta, de cabellos rubios semi castaños y piel nívea, casi pálida. Podría decir que solo su físico me llamo la atención, pero fue su manera de ser, su forma de tratarme gentilmente aun cuando la obligue a hacer lo contrario.

—La carretera —Susurro mirando el claro de luz que entraba frente a nosotras —Necesitamos llegar al otro lado.

—No —La frene apenas estuvimos a pasos del asfalto. Detrás de nosotras aun se podía escuchar el frio abrazador del bosque —Tu no estarás a salvo del otro lado.

—No me interesa, todo es mejor que perderte.

—Cielo —Dije tomándole ambas manos. Podía escuchar su respiración inquieta y mirar sus ojos preocupados —Me buscan a mi, soy el enemigo de este lado, así como tú lo eres de ese lado —Señale con la cabeza el otro lado del bosque, aquel que pertenece a los _Selnaz_ —Necesito hablar con mi padre.

—Te perderé…

—No lo harás —Le acaricie la mejilla apartando una pequeña lagrima —Necesito que te ocultes con Santana y Brittany. Lo último que quiero es que te lastimen.

—Esta guerra es de las dos. No voy a ocultarme —Aparto mi mano y camino hasta estar en la calle —Soy tan fuerte como tú. Pero si es lo que quieres, me iré

—Sabes que no es…

—Se lo que tengo que hacer. —Me interrumpió con la voz inquebrantable y tuve que acercarme a ella —Hablare con los líderes de los _Mellels_.

—¿Tus padres?

—No… Russel podrá ser la cabecilla, pero tras de él hay años guardados.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —Pregunte desconcertada, apenas y yo lo sabía.

—Leí la profecía de **Sauz**. O parte de lo que queda…

—Entonces debes saber que yo la tengo —Saque el rollo de papel estampado con el sello de los _Selnaz_ que traía en mi traje _Sel. _Un traje rojo oscuro de cuerpo completo con rodilleras, coderas y el pecho amarillo que tenía el escudo familiar (todos los _Selnaz_ lo usan) —Mi suegro no quedo muy contento.

Ella se rio y lo tomo. Pude ver mi escudo familiar reflejado en sus ojos; un árbol en colores opacos, con un cetro a su lado y las enredaderas como unión entre ambos.

—Te lo iba a dar, pero cuando me descubrieron no pude encontrarte —Añadí —Este está completo, deberías leerlo.

—Lo hare —Me sonrió acercando nuestros cuerpos. Tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y yo su cintura —Prométeme que tendrás cuidado.

—¿El plan continua?

—Si —Asintió en un susurro que murió en mi boca. Me beso intentado mantener nuestros cuerpos unidos y el palpitar a mil por hora —Te amo.

—Seria idiota no amarte —Sonreí con sus labios pegados a los míos —También te amo —Volví a besarla, pero esta vez dejándole un pequeño beso en su frente —Pase lo que pase. Prométeme que nos veremos en la montaña **Leed**

—Lo prometo.

Y la vi marcharse, con nuestra promesa dándome esperanza. Llevaba su traje _Mell, _parecido al _Sel_ pero en lugar del color rojo azabache, tenia el azul penetrante del mar, con su sello familiar en el pecho; Un escudo dorado con una serpiente cafe pardo abrazándolo.

Ella era una _Mellels, _y yo una_ Selnaz_. Éramos según los estándares; enemigas. Pero no la odiaba, yo la amaba, y ese era el problema.

* * *

><p>Hola.<p>

La historia esta completa, consta de siete capítulos más el epilogo. Espero les guste, si es así, me alegraría saber su opinión.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Descendientes**

—¡Son nuestros enemigos! ¡No puedes hacerle esto a tu familia, a tu pueblo!

—Cállate Finn —Bufé caminando por el jardín del palacio. El amanecer estaba por llegar y las flores desprendían su aroma tentador por cada poro —Tu no lo entenderías.

—Lo entiendo Rachel, mejor que nadie. Eres descendiente de **Sauz**, la heredera al trono _Selnaz_. Debes cumplir con tus obligaciones tanto como ella, y dime, ¿Acaso esa rubia no es descendiente de **Leed**? Porque entonces ella deberá ocupar el trono _Mellels_. Trono que pertenece a nuestros E-NE-MI-GOS

—¿Y así dices ser mi amigo? —Pregunte sarcástica conteniéndome para no golpearlo.

Finn era alto, de uno metro noventa, cabello negro, ojos de igual color y piel clara extremadamente pálida. Fue quien me ayudo a salir de la tierra de los humanos, el único en quien podía confiar.

—Por favor —Se rio caminando a mi lado. Movía sus manos con demasiado ahínco —Como amigo es mi obligación recordarte que esta guerra es de dos. Y los enemigos son tan poderosos como nosotros, son ellos, no yo. Nuestra guerra Rachel.

«Suficiente. Finn se lo busco»

—La guerra no es mía, tampoco es de ella —Masculle entre dientes levantando la voz irritada —Yo no pedí ser esto. Yo no pedí que me abandonaran y dejaran para que luego pidieran perdón y como si no hubiese pasado nada, me piden que los salve. ¡¿Salvarlos de que?! Esto es culpa de ustedes y su rencor, es culpa de US-TE-DES. No tengo porque venir a limpiar la basura de otro.

—Eres una de nosotros.

—¿Y qué? Yo odio ser esto… ser una de «nosotros» me obliga a apartarme de la mujer a la que amo. Y si fuera por mi, me uniría a los _Mellels_ con tal de tenerla, con tal de acabar con esta estupidez. No me importaría morir por ella.

—¡¿Nos traicionarías?! —Pregunto alarmado, deteniéndose en seco.

—Aun lo preguntas —Le sonreí siguiendo con mi camino.

Soy una _Selnaz; _Con fuerza extraordinaria, movimientos precisos, una velocidad sorprendente y la resistencia que un humano jamás llegaría a tener. Mi capacidad cerebral me permite escuchar y ver más de lo normal y con ayuda del pensamiento puedo mover objetos cien veces más pesados que yo. Pero esta capacidad no solo es de los _Selnaz_, también la tiene los _Mellels. _Aunque difiere en que los _Mellels_ tienen más fuerza física, y los _Selnaz _desarrollamos cuestiones intelectuales. Somos muy parecidos, pero nos odiamos más haya de nuestras similitudes.

Aquella batalla entre **Leed** Fabray y **Sauz** Berry fue por algo en común. Querían deshacer la maldición que cada uno dio a sus respectivos pueblos, una maldición que nos obligaba a ser despiadados y dejar de tener sentimientos…

La piel de los _Selnaz _y _Mellels_ es como una roca; no siente, no cambia. El dolor, la calidez. Ninguna de esas palabras puede ser descrita por ellos. Son casi inmortales, y no solo eso, insensibles. Si podemos morir, pero es difícil matarnos, siempre somos jóvenes. A determinada edad dejamos de crecer y pasamos cientos de años así.

Hace miles de años, desde la guerra de nuestros antepasados: Lo que se busca es romper la maldición, y no solo por querer sentir aquello que se les ha negado, sino porque el tiempo se agota, en cuanto llegue el momento, si no se ha roto la maldición, ambos pueblos tendrá que enfrentarse. Matar o morir, y así uno de ellos lograra sobrevivir. La guerra es necesaria, si no llegara a darse, ambas razas dejarían de existir. ¿Qué gane el mejor?

—Padre —Hice una reverencia llegando hasta él. Se encontraba en el salón de estrategias, junto a varios _Selnaz_ que me dirigieron una mirada sorprendida. Entre ellos el padre de Finn; un hombre alto y corpulento —Necesito hablar.

—¿Hace cuánto llegaste? —Preguntó levemente sorprendido, pero su semblante cambio en cuanto me miro. Sintió en mi la presencia y el olor de otra persona, y aunque no lo dijera sabia de quien era. —También necesito hablar contigo.

Dio una orden y sus soldados comenzaron a abandonaron el salón. Los cuatro hombres tan altos como mi padre, me dedicaron una inclinación de cabeza al pasar a mi lado.

—Llego la noticia de que te enfrentaste a unos _Mellels_ en su territorio —Torció la boca a manera de sonrisa. Sus ojos azules rebotaron en los míos y se acaricio la nuca —¿Qué hacías ahí?

—Sabes mejor que nadie lo que hacía ahí. —Solté molesta hasta estar a unos cuantos pasos de él —No estoy aquí para hablar de eso. He venido para anunciarte lo que hare. —Advertí enfrentándolo —Se como romper la maldición

—Eso no es cierto. Nadie sabe…

—Yo lo se —Replique frunciendo el ceño —Se donde se esconden.

—Eso no es cierto —Negó con la cabeza asustado —¿No planearas hacerlo, verdad? Es suicidio. Te necesito aquí, no intentando imposibles.

—Tu sabias lo que se necesita para romper la maldición, pero eres un maldito cobarde y prefieres ver morir a tu pueblo. —Lo acuse —No planeo quedarme de brazos cruzados. Terminare con esto.

—¡No puedes Rachel! —Grito tomándome del brazo con fuerza —Ya perdí a tu madre. Tu no…

—Suéltame —Lo interrumpí molesta —Lo siento mucho padre, pero es la única manera. Si la guerra se da y los _Selnaz _terminan ganando, significa que no la volveré a ver.

Mi madre. La persona que me dio la vida y por tanto, la mujer que sufrió nuestra separación. Murió sin poder conocerme.

—Olvídala. —Sentencio mi padre.

—No es tan fácil. Tu no sientes lo que yo siento… sus recuerdos están llenos de fragancias, sentimiento y sensaciones. Lamento ser diferente a ustedes, pero es mejor a nada.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Necesito que ella viva… si la pierdo, lo perderé todo. —Me soltó y yo lo mire cansada —Está embarazada.

Mi padre dio tres pasos atrás, estuvo a punto de tropezar y caerse, pero el asombro en sus ojos no podía borrarse. La capa roja que siempre llevaba con el traje de _sel_ se ondeó por el viento y termino envolviéndolo.

—¿Es tuyo?

Asentí con la cabeza, llena de emociones contradictorias.

—Te ayudare —Soltó decidido. Se irguió destapando su brazo comunicador y comenzó a presionar botones —Reuniré a nuestro ejército, pero necesito que hables con Russel.

—¿Russel?

—¿Tienes el pergamino de **Sauz**? —Me pregunto evadiendo mi desconcierto —Rachel.

—Yo no. Pero se quien lo tiene.

—Entonces llévaselo a Russel. Él tendrá que entender.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Fue mi turno de preguntar. No entendía nada, hacia solo unas horas los hombres de Russel Fabray me perseguían por el bosque

—Russel estuvo por años pidiéndome la verdad, él tenía una mitad de la profecía, pero yo tenía el final, y no era nada agradable. —Confeso caminando hasta una pantalla donde escribió seis dígitos y saco otro brazo comunicador —Lo mantuve alejado de la verdad porque sabía que tú estabas implicada en ella. Decidí no intentar nada porque la profecía es un fiasco. Pero cuan equivocado estaba, todo es verdad…

—¿Sabes algo que yo no?

—Tu hijo Rachel, mitad _Selnaz_, mitad _Mellels. _El descendiente heredero a dos tronos. Jamás imagine que mi primogénita se iba a enamorar de la primogénita de Russel.

—Pero así sucedió.

—Exactamente —Me dijo eufórico, pareciera que la noticia lo azoro, pero en realidad se notaba su sonrisa de satisfacción —Toma

Me tendió uno de los brazos comunicador, se quitó su reliquia de oro que llevaba como corona y tenía inscrito; Berry. Lo observo por unos momentos y luego lo adapto a mi traje.

—Ve Rachel.

Salí lo más rápido que pude del palacio. Corrí hasta el jardín, que es la entrada principal del castillo y busque desesperadamente a Finn.

—Finn vienes conmigo.

—¿Para qué? ¿Acaso quieres que también traicione a mi raza?

—No seas idiota —Entonces el miro la reliquia-corona que solo se les daba a los líderes y me apunto con el dedo —Mi padre me la dio. Hay una nueva misión.

—¿Y la guerra? —Comenzó a caminar tras de mi —¿Qué paso con eso?

—Habrá guerra. Pero no con el mismo objetivo.

—¿Estas flipando verdad?

—Me estoy cansando de decirte idiota Finn. Pónmela más fácil

* * *

><p>Hey!<p>

Gracias por aceptar la historia y darme sus opiniones. Y por lo mismo, les concedo otro capitulo. Intentare subir un capitulo por día, pero no puedo prometer nada.

Fer25: Gracias, aquí tienes ;) un placer.


	3. Capitulo 3

**Descendientes**

—¿A dónde vamos Rachel? Este es el final de nuestro territorio —Señalo Finn asustado frente a la carretera que dividía el territorio de los _Mellels_ y _Selnaz_ —Del otro lado están los _Mellels_.

—Iremos hacia la montaña **Leed** —Señale hacia mi izquierda, donde la montaña terminaba con el camino —Y ¿Podrías callarte? Me estas dando jaqueca

—Pero… es peligroso. ¿Si sabes porque tiene ese nombre?

—Porque **Leed** murió en la montaña —Rodé los ojos irritada —¡No me hagas arrepentirme de traerte Finn!

—No murió —Me susurro comenzando a correr en esa dirección. Entre más rápido corriéramos, más rápido llegaríamos —Desapareció.

—Igual que **Sauz** en el bosque.

—¿No es sospechoso?

Lo mire por el rabillo del ojo de mala gana, podríamos estar corriendo con la visión de los arboles borrosos y las hojas volando a nuestro alrededor, pero Finn seguiría siendo Finn.

—Si lo es.

Pasamos en unos minutos los ocho kilómetros hasta llegar al pie de la montaña y decidí ir por la carretera. Seria más rápido, aunque nos dejaría como blanco fácil para los _Mellels_. Comenzamos a subir.

—Necesito que entres a esta cueva —Señale el oscuro y húmedo pasadizo ya estando a unos metros del suelo firme —Sale hacia el otro lado de la montaña.

—¿Dónde están los humanos? —Pregunto preocupado. Él tenía un serio problema con los seres «inferiores» —No gracias, además, ¿Quién me asegura que esta no es una trampa?

—Los humanos son débiles Finn. Eres casi inmortal y ni siquiera sientes dolor, anda. En verdad requiero que vayas de ese lado de la montaña y llegues hasta la siguiente cueva.

—¿Qué hare en la siguiente cueva?

—Tener cuidado. Vigila a tu alrededor antes de llegar. Te estaré esperando ahí.

Finn asintió tomando valor para seguir mis instrucciones. Yo seguí escalando montaña arriba hasta llegar a la siguiente cueva. Era más grande y útil para ocultarse.

—¡Quinn! —Llame en susurros. La cueva tenia luz propia y se veía claramente su interior, pero no lograba sentir la presencia de Quinn, probablemente decidió deshabilitar su energía. Todos nosotros podíamos hacerlo por tiempo indefinido, pero nos dejaba sin protección y era solo un recurso para ocultarse —¡Quinn!

—Rachel —Sonrió al verme, saliendo detrás de las sombras —Logre hablar con los líderes.

—¿Tu sola, lo lograste? —Indague alegre abrigando su presencia entre mis brazos. Camine hasta ella y la bese —¿Qué sucedió?

—Reconstruyeron el pergamino, ahora esta completo y exacto. Me dijeron que lo muestre a mi padre.

—Mi padre dijo lo mismo —Le sonreí quitando un mechón rubio de su frente —Debemos mostrarle la solución.

—Para romper la maldición ambos pueblos deben unirse —Entonces bajo la mirada a la reliquia-corona familiar y me inspecciono con la mirada, como siempre solía hacerlo —¿Qué sucedió con tu padre?

—Le di la prueba que necesitaba para aceptar la profecía. Y me ha dado su trono. No quiere guerra —Susurre cerca de sus labios, llenando de calidez la suavidad con la que nos besamos —Te amo.

Y ella sonrió aun más, sin apartar sus brazos de mi nuca. Pero tan pronto miro mis ojos algo hizo clip dentro de los suyos.

—¡¿Estoy embarazada Rachel?! —Preguntó de pronto, tanto alterada como enredada. Probablemente ya había leído la… —La profecía. Ahora lo recuerdo; un descendiente heredero a dos tronos. Rachel… respóndeme —Ordenó —¿Estoy embarazada?

—¿Embarazada? —La interrumpí riéndome ligeramente. Nuestros cuerpos permanecían unidos, sintiendo la delicadeza de su piel —Más que eso cielo…

—¿Qué? —Se miró el vientre y con una de sus manos se acaricio el abdomen —¡ME EMBARAZASTE! —Gritó comprendiéndolo todo —¡Lo hiciste!

—En mi defensa, no fui yo quien se metió entre las sabanas primero. —Levanté las manos en señal de rendición, dejando escapar una sonrisa de descaro —Y lo sabes.

—Pero no te negaste.

—¿Que puedo decir? —Alcé los hombros —No pude resistirme.

Ella se rio, dándome un golpe en el hombro antes de abrazarme de nuevo y dejar que la besara.

—¿Un hijo Rachel?

—Nuestro hijo Quinn —Bese su frente dejándome envolver por el aroma —Y cueste lo que cueste, lo protegeré.

—Nuestro —Repitió sonriendo —Lo protegeremos…

—¡Rachel! —Grito Finn corriendo hacia nosotras —¡_Mellels_, al menos unos diez!

Ambas lo miramos por unos segundos y percibimos la presencia de los _Mellels_ tras de él. Conté mentalmente, solo eran nueve, pero aun así más fuertes que yo.

—¿Tienes el pergamino? —Le pregunte de prisa antes de tomarla de la mano —Vámonos.

Era necesario correr más rápido, los _Mellels_ pronto sentirían nuestra presencia y tendría que enfrentarme a ellos. Pero ni siquiera teniendo a Finn de mi lado podría derrotarlos. Ellos eran entrenados para desarrollar su habilidad natural, así como lo hicieron conmigo, pero mi fuerte era la astucia y levantar objetos con la mente, la de ellos era la fuerza bruta.

Seguimos corriendo después de terminar de caer la montaña en solo un salto, pero algo iba mal. La presencia de Quinn era la de un _Mellels_, y pronto dando una ultima mirada atrás me di cuenta de que uno de los rastreadores no era _Mellels_.

—Uno de ellos no es _Mellels _—Advertí corriendo por la carretera detrás de Quinn

—¿Un _Selnaz_? —Pregunto Finn

—No. Es un humano —Contesto Quinn deteniéndose de inmediato —Es mi hermano.

Entonces nos detuvimos. Esperando a los rastreadores. Por eso Finn había dicho que eran diez, no se había equivocado en el número, pero si en la raza.

—¿Tienes un hermano humano? —Interrogo Finn curioso —¿Cómo es eso posible, tú lo sabias Rachel?

—Si. Se convirtió en humano después de que lo revivieran —Conteste obligándolo a guardar silencio. Sentía cerca su presencia —¿Quinn?

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Me mantuve a su lado y vimos llegar a los demás.

—Corren rápido —Rio visiblemente cansado Sam. La presencia humana. —Pero gracias por esperarme —Hizo una pausa recuperando el aire perdido —Mi padre te está buscando Quinn… igual a ti Rachel, pero por razones diferentes.

Sam era rubio, alto y un humano. Había nacido como un _Mellels, _pero a los diez años murió en manos de un humano (algo increíble, ya que somos más fuertes y resistentes que ellos), y su padre, Russel Fabray, busco la manera de traerlo de vuelta. Asique suplico a mi padre que lo ayudara, dejando que los sabios_ Selnaz _lo revivieran, pero su cuerpo dejo de ser lo que era, incluso su presencia. Ahora corría tan rápido como nosotros, pero se cansaba. No era ni resistente, ni fuerte y sentía tanto el dolor como la sutileza del amor. Aproximadamente como Quinn y yo. Él era el único que nos entendía.

—Se enteró de que hablaste con los líderes. Perdóname, no logre evitarlo —Nos sonrió con su pequeño ejército de _Mellels_ detrás —Quiere saber para qué y por qué.

—Hacia allá íbamos. —Le contesto Quinn. No parecía contenta —Pero necesito saber si Rachel puede ir conmigo. Es algo importante.

—La escoltaremos nosotros —Dijo Sam —Pero al gigantón…

—Finn se ira —Aclare de inmediato —Solo yo.

Entonces Finn asintió poco complacido con marcharse, pero lo hizo, y en cuanto se fue me arrodille frente a Sam y los _Mellels_. Era la única manera para que los mismos _Mellels_ no sintieran mi presencia en su territorio, tenia que usar un dispositivo especial, perdería momentáneamente mis poderes, pero me dejarían entrar. Aunque seria más fácil que desactivara mi energía momentáneamente…

—No la lastimes Sam —Advirtió Quinn mirándome a los ojos.

Coloqué mis manos en la cabeza y espere, hasta que me tiraron al suelo. Mi frente impacto con el asfalto y sentí el aplastante pie de uno de los _Mellels_

—¡Piad! —Regaño Sam quitándole las esposas para hacer el trabajo él. —Perdón, estoy rodeado de cabezas huecas. Esto dolerá un poco

Me apretó con las esposas, dejo que la corriente invadiera mi cuerpo y entonces ya no podía usar mis habilidades. Solo había sido un momento, pero el dolor insoportable que provocaron las esposas en todo mi cuerpo me había dañado, tuve la impresión de caer y llegar a un aplastante vacío.

—Estarás bien Rach —Susurro Quinn dándome un ultimo beso en la frente.


	4. Capitulo 4

**Descendientes **

Llegamos al territorio _Mellels_, hasta terminar en el palacio principal, que era el centro del poder, donde Russel y Judy Fabray gobernaban_. _Pasamos por los jardines principales, caminamos hasta la habitación de los tronos y encontramos a los padres de Quinn esperándonos.

Russel me miro primero, tenía el ceño fruncido y su perfecto traje _Mell_ que lo caracterizaba tanto por la capa azul como por su sello familiar. Anteriormente le habría escupido en la cara, pero había asuntos más importantes que mantener mi orgullo en alto.

—¿Una _Selnaz_ en casa? —Preguntó acercándose a nosotras. Me presto mayor atención a mí y no logro evitar tomarme por la barbilla para que lo viera a los ojos. Era un hombre alto e imponente, con una cicatriz en la frente, el cabello de un rubio brillante y la voz grave, casi rasposa. —Hija de Vladimir —Miro el símbolo de la corona —Y ya te ha dado su aprobación

—Padre —Llamó Quinn intentando apartarlo de mi lado —Ella ha venido por voluntad propia.

Él se separó de mí, y con un movimiento de mano sus hombres me quitaran las esposas. De nuevo sentí el dolor punzante en mi interior, pero tan pronto me libere recupere mis habilidades. Quinn me miro preocupada, y con pasos pesados y tranquilos llegue a su lado.

—He traído el pergamino completo. —Informó Quinn mostrándole la profecía de **Sauz** —Los lideres mayores demandan que lo leas.

Ambas esperamos a que Russel tomara el pergamino, lo llevo hasta una mesa donde lo abrió por completo y se dedicó a leer el final.

La profecía de **Sauz** era la respuesta a la guerra, era la explicación de los daños, de los resentimientos y el dolor que ambos pueblos habían pasado por la ambición de sus anteriores líderes. Y lo que siempre había sido difícil de creer en ella, era que trataba a **Leed** como un amigo, explicaba que en sus descendientes se encontraría la respuesta;

Miles de años después de su propia muerte, un hijo suyo tendría una hija, la primera en el linaje Berry, así como un descendiente de Leed también tendría una hija. Seria romper con los descendientes varones, ya que desde el inicio de nuestras razas todos los herederos eran hombres.

Pero ninguno de los dos reinos estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo, al menos hasta que en sus intentos por mantener a salvo a sus hijas hicieron cumplir la siguiente señal de la profecía; En cuanto ambas herederas se encuentren, en cuanto sus miradas se crucen, los dos reinos deberán unirse. Pero de nuevo, no sucedió. Nuestros padres intentaron evitarlo.

Fue como un balde de agua fría, saber que la mujer que amaba tenia que ser mi enemiga. Después de tantos años intentando averiguar lo que era… ahora no quería saber nada de ello.

—¿Un descendiente heredero a dos tronos? —Preguntó Russel dándome una mirada desafiante. Sus ojos desprendían fuego mientras me inspeccionaba y razonaba la profecía —¿Acaso tu…? —Me señalo saltando hasta mi lado y tomándome por el cuello del traje —¡Explícalo!

—Usted lo sabe —Le sonreí a pesar de sentir sus manos asfixiándome

—¡Suéltala! —Gritó Quinn empujando a su padre hasta el otro lado de la habitación. Se plantó adelante de mi mientras yo caía de rodillas intentando recuperar el aliento —La profecía lo dice…

—¡¿Estas esperando un bastardo de una _Selnaz_?! —Exclamo exaltado Russel al levantarse y caminar de nuevo hacia nosotras —¡Maldita seashija deVladimir¡ Has manchado a nuestra familia. Nuestra raza.

—Russel, guarda tus palabras —Regaño Judy levantándose del trono donde había presenciado todo. Camino hasta nosotras y dejo una de sus manos en el pecho de su esposo —¿Estas embarazada Quinn?

—Si

—Entonces la profecía es cierta. La unión de nuestros reinos es inevitable —Sonrió con voz calmada. Se dirigió a su esposo y añadió; —Es el momento Russel. La guerra entre ambas razas debe acabar.

Los padres de Quinn se miraron. Al principio Russel alterno su mirada entres su esposa y Quinn. Dejo escapar un suspiro y al igual que mi padre, comenzó a teclear en su brazo comunicador.

—Entonces así se hará —Se quitó el símbolo de la corona Fabray y lo deposito en las manos de Quinn —Es tu turno. Ahora tendrás que guiarnos.

—¿Se acabara la guerra con los _Selnaz_? —Pregunto Quinn

—La profecía lo dice, tendremos que aliarnos para acabar con ambas maldiciones. —Contesto Judy —Habrá que hablar con Vladimir.

—Mi padre me ha mandado para ello —Dije —La guerra debe acabar. Mañana a primera hora del día debemos estar en el claro. Nuestros hombres están preparados

—Entonces mañana será. Hablare con mis hombres —Russel me tomo del hombro —Perdón el impulso.

Y ambos salieron de prisa hacia su sala de seguridad. Nos quedamos solas, con nuestras manos entre lazadas tratando de respirar tranquilamente, pero era algo imposible… la batalla aun comenzaba.

—Habrá guerra —Susurre tomándole la cara con ambas manos —Es ineludible.

—Pero ya no será entre nuestras razas —Cerro los ojos respirando sobre mi tan cerca de mis labios… —Tendremos que luchar.

—¿Seria demasiado tonto pedirte que te protegieras? No quiero perderte…

—No lo harás —Me miro de pronto, analizando mi expresión de pena e impotencia —Luchare junto a ti. Soy aún más fuerte que tu ¿No lo recuerdas?

—Y yo más inteligente —Le sonreí besándola —Gracias —Susurre cerca de sus labios —Estaremos juntas en la batalla, y en cuanto termine todo esto. Jamás te dejare apartarte de nuevo.

—No planeo hacerlo.

Nos besamos de nuevo. Sintiendo el dulce sabor de nuestros labios juntos, el perfume suave y profundo de nuestras caricias, la sonrisa de nuestra cercanía. No planeaba dejar de amarla, ni ahora, ni nunca.

—Brittany y Santana. —Me recordó riendo al intentar despegar nuestros cuerpos —Debemos avisarles.

—¿Ahora? —La interrogue, alzando una ceja.

—Rachel —Me reprendió —Lo prometimos

—Bien —Resoplé

Salimos hacia el este de la ciudad, corrimos entre los _Mellels_ que me miraban con cara de pocos amigos y llegamos hasta los límites de la ciudad. Donde vivían Santana y Brittany, las mejores amigas de Quinn.

Tocamos la puerta un par de veces, pero nadie abría. Entonces dimos la vuelta hasta una pequeña casa abandonada que daba hacia el rio y que escondía la «guarida» que Santana había construido para mantener a salvo a su familia.

—Santana, somos nosotras —Golpeó Quinn la puerta de acero, escuchando de inmediato el sonido de unos pasos adelante de nosotros, hacia el bosque Sauz —La presencia es de…

—_Mellels_ —Conteste sonriente —Un pequeño _Mellels_

—¡Sofía! —Chillo Quinn dando un salto para estar más cerca de la pequeña rubia que salía del bosque —¿Qué hacías ahí, y tus madres?

—Fuimos a entrenar. Pero los soldados se la llevaron

Entonces sentimos una presencia más, que corría hacia nosotras.

—Quinn —Saludo Brittany sorprendida al llegar —¿Qué ha sucedido?

—Lo mismo íbamos a preguntar —Le respondí mirando a la pequeña Sofía que corría a sus brazos. Ambas eran rubias, de ojos azules y piel nívea —Los soldados…

—Santana está al mando de una tropa —Explico —Los soldados llegaron buscándola, pero estaba con Sofía, y saben que a ella no le gusta involucrarla en estos asuntos.

—Entonces ya lo sabes… —Dijo Quinn

—Si, han dicho que los _Mellels_ y los _Selnaz_ se unirán. ¿Entonces es cierto?

—Si. Mañana será el día. —Le sonreí acariciando el cabello de Sofía —¿Te ocultaras?

—Le prometí a Santana proteger a nuestra hija —Abrazo a la niña que parecía querer dormir en sus brazos —No podre luchar.

—No te preocupes. Tienes una familia que proteger —Le dije compresiva.

Y nos marchamos tan pronto ella entro en su casa. Santana y Brittany se habían casado hacia ocho años, eran mayores que nosotras, pero parecían de nuestra edad. Tenían una familia, con su pequeña Sofía de cuatro años ambas habían decidido mantenerse al margen de la batalla entre los _Mellels_ y _Selnaz_ , pero la maldición era impedimento para que ellas sintieran lo que nosotras sentíamos.

Ambas se amaban, o ese era el sentimiento que les llegaba a sus emociones cerebrales. Pero no sentían sus besos, no podían sentir el placer, la calidez o aquella emoción que recorre el cuerpo completo al besar a la persona que amas.

Y entonces yo me creía con suerte. Quinn y yo habíamos nacido con la capacidad para sentir aquello que los demás no, tanto el dolor como el placer. Cuando la besaba podía trasmitirle lo que sentía, así como con una caricia, roce, o la simple presencia. Podría explicarle mil veces a uno de los nuestro lo que sentíamos, pero no entenderían. Ninguno podía sentirlo, no podían comprendernos.

No podían comprender porque nos amábamos.

* * *

><p>Hola :D<p>

Al parecer les a gustado la historia. Lamento no haber actualizado antes, y no se hasta cuando pueda hacerlo. Asique les dejo dos capítulos.

Gracias a:

roxi. pm.9

Areli Escobar

breen6133 y

kvvillarroel por comentar.


	5. Capitulo 5

**Descendientes**

Faltaban doce horas para enfrentar ambas maldiciones, nuestros padres habían reunido a los pueblos y renunciado públicamente a la guerra. Habían llamado a sus hombres y los tenían alineados de la mejor manera, ahora estaban _Mellels_ junto a _Selnaz_ y viceversa. Y en un instante, el rencor de ambas razas desapareció.

Comprendieron que era mejor perder la vida en lucha de un bien mayor. Al principio los sorprendió la noticia, pero todo era mejor a la guerra entre nosotros mismos. Lo que nos llevó a Quinn y a mi a recibir nuestro título en la guerra, un título que aun no estábamos preparadas para tener.

Ser las líderes de nuestros pueblos podría habernos separado antes, porque según las leyes de los pueblos debíamos cumplir los veinte años hasta poder reclamar el trono y pensar casarnos con alguien de nuestro pueblo. Pero con la maldición aun rondando nuestra raza, aquellas leyes serian destruidas. O al menos eso fue lo que nos explicaron.

—Entonces serán madres —Intento comprender Finn, sentado en el sofá de mi departamento —¿En verdad lo hicieron? Por favor, ¿Saben que hay protección para evitarlo? Yo no entiendo muy bien su «excitación y placer». Pero si tantas ganas tenían debieron…

—¡Lo saben gigantón! Ahora deja de darle imágenes a mi cerebro y cállate —Se quejó Santana en el sofá de una sola pieza, frente a Finn que la miraba de mala gana. Santana era alta, delgada, de ojos negros, cabello lacio oscuro y piel morena —¿Tienes algo de comer en ese refrigerador Berry? Porque muero de hambre.

—Claro —Le respondí antes de que saltara del sofá y corriera hasta la cocina —Y no corras —Rodé los ojos sentándome a lado de Finn —Tranquilo Finn.

—No te preocupes… pero aun estoy asimilando la noticia —Me sonrió pasándose una mano por el cabello —Tendré que irme. Mi padre necesita que este frente a las tropas mañana.

—Descansa —Lo despedí con una palmada en la espalda, hasta mirarlo salir por la puerta principal. Entonces escuche el impacto de un plato en la cocina —¡Santana!

Ambos habían llegado hasta mi departamento, que quedaba a unos metros del castillo Berry, para hablar de estrategias. Se les había encargado a ambos la misma tropa porque era la principal, y por tanto, irían junto a nosotras. Pero sinceramente no entendía como es que esos dos eran buenos en batalla, porque en su vida diaria eran un desastre. Solo imploraba que todo terminara bien.

Y en esos momentos, mientras Santana gritaba que todo estaba en orden desde la cocina, Quinn salía de la recamara principal. Con su cabello ligeramente mojado, y la el olor a canela y vainilla mezclado en su cuerpo.

—¿Ya se fue Finn? —Preguntó sentándose a mi lado

—Si —Sonreí robándole un beso —Pero Santana aun esta en la cocina

—No importa —Susurro besándome hasta estar ahorcajas en mis piernas

—No me he bañado —Advertí riendo al acariciar su cuello con mi nariz. Dio un respingo y me entretuve subiendo a sus labios —No huelo muy bien.

—¡Podrían esperar a que me marche! —Chillo Santana pasando a nuestro lado para tomar sus llaves y el brazo comunicador que estaban en el mueble de enfrente —Ah, y felicidades.

La escuchamos correr hasta la puerta y cerrar tras de ella.

—Se llevo un tazón —Informo Quinn mirando hacia la puerta —Y no te lo regresara.

—¿Qué? —Intente mirar hacia la puerta y bufe cansada, Santana me había robado —Espero haya limpiado su desastre en la cocina.

—Lo dudo —Rio Quinn pasando sus manos por mi cuello —Estamos solas.

—Lo sé —Sonreí besándola de nuevo, pase mis manos por su espalda y las deslice hasta sus piernas —¿Quieres hacerlo aquí?

Quinn negó llevando sus labios hasta mi cuello. Me escucho soltar un pequeño gemido y regreso a atacar mis labios.

—Necesitas bañarte.

—¿Tan mal huelo? —Indague al momento que ella se levantó de mi regazo y camino hacia la cocina —¿Qué, me dejas así?

—Limpiare la cocina, preparare algo de comer y tú te iras a bañar.

—Bien —Rezongue obligada a cumplir su orden.

Ya eran las cuatro de la mañana. Apenas las trompetas en ambas ciudades sonaron todos los pobladores corrían de aquí para haya preparándose para la hora acordada. Quinn y yo nos vestimos con nuestros respectivos trajes, especializados para soportar la batalla. Cada una tomo su brazo comunicador y aquellos símbolos de corona que debíamos llevar.

En cuanto salimos la parte de las tropas que iba al mando de Santana se llevo consigo a Quinn, mientras yo me quede con Finn y la otra parte de los soldados.

—Cuídate —Le acaricie la mejilla mirándola a los ojos —Nos veremos pronto.

—Esa es una promesa.

—Más que eso.

Finn me entrego el plano, que contenía el claro del bosque de **Sauz** donde se encontraba el final de la maldición.

—¿Y mi padre?

—Ira con los Fabray adelante. Ustedes llegaran después y tomaran el control. Pero necesitamos ser rápidos. Apenas el sol toque la tierra del claro, la batalla comenzara.

—¿Cortaron el pergamino?

—Si, según lo que decía, cada pueblo debe tener una mitad. Se la di a Santana

—Entonces vamos.

Nos apresuramos a tomar el camino hacia el final del bosque **Sauz, **donde un prado de kilómetros adornaba el único espacio libre de nuestra raza. Aquel lugar era el final, nadie sabia lo que había del otro lado, pero se sentía la energía dominante que nos obligaba a permanecer apartados.

Hace mucho tiempo, según las leyendas, las familias creadoras de los _Mellels_ y _Selnaz_ habían llegado desterrados de la tierra de los humanos. Se les había llamado abominación, algunos incluso los utilizaban para experimentar con ellos, y obligados a apartarse, crearon su propia civilización. Pero ambos grupos, tan intolerantes como los propios humanos, se separaron por sus diferencias. Unos porque eran mas fuertes que otros, y los demás porque tenían que desarrollar sus sentidos mentales para remplazar esa falta de fuerza.

Desde entonces nos mantenemos en secreto. Algunos viven entre los humanos, otros como nosotros, prefieren quedarse con los de su raza. Porque la diferencia entre los humanos y nosotros es abismal. Pero no por eso los odiamos, en realidad dejamos de hacerlo para solo sentir lastima por ellos.

—Padre —Llame llegando al principio del prado. Donde mi padre y los de Quinn se mantenían inspeccionando, llevaban sus trajes con la capa que los distinguía y las ligueras (casi invisibles) coronas que adornaban sus cabezas —¿Listos?

—Listos —Contesto Quinn por ellos. Acababa de llegar —¿Tienes tu mitad?

Se la mostré, antes de darle un cálido beso.

Ambas miramos hacia adelante, donde el prado terminaba y la oscuridad del otro lado bañaba los árboles.


	6. Capitulo 6

**Descendientes **

—Cuando quieran —Susurro Santana esperando nuestra orden.

Pronto sentí la presencia de cientos de los nuestros alrededor, _Mellels_ junto a _Selnaz_. Esperando atacar. Ahora podría decirlo; estaba orgullosa de ser una de ellos, no importaba lo que sucediera, o lo terminábamos juntos, o moríamos juntos en el intento.

—Llegaremos a la mitad del prado. Y cuando el sol caiga a la tierra ustedes saldrán. —Dije, antes de caminar alado de Quinn, con las partes del pergamino en la mano. Caminamos hasta la zona acordada y nos tomamos de la mano —¡Estamos aquí!

—¡Sal ahora! —Grito Quinn.

Esperamos unos segundos. Y apenas escuchamos una rama rompiéndose, la presencia de ellos se hizo más fuerte. Era dominante, fuerte y retadora, tan palpable que podría golpearnos en cualquier momento.

—Descendientes de **Sauz** y **Leed** —Salió sonriendo un hombre alto, de cabellos blancos y mirada acusadora —Se atrevieron a venir.

Llevaba ropa blanca, desde la camisa, hasta los pantalones y zapatos. Detrás de él comenzaron a salir otros vestidos igual y con la misma presencia. No eran _Mellels_, _Sauz_ y ni siquiera humanos. ¿Qué eran?

—Creí que su raza era cobarde. Pero bueno, a veces el valiente muere primero —Rio burlonamente caminando hacia nosotras —Entonces díganme, ¿Tienen el pergamino completo?

—A eso hemos venido —Conteste al momento que se detenía a tres metros de nosotras y examinaba a su alrededor con la mirada —Dinos que debemos hacer.

—Juntar sus pedazos —Dijo señalando el pergamino que ahora estaba en dos partes —Rápido.

Quinn y yo unimos las partes de la profecía y un destello amarillo unió por completo el pergamino.

—Lean el reverso —Sonrió maliciosamente cruzándose de brazos.

Le dimos vuelta al pergamino, y leímos aquel grabado; **raza **_**Selnaz. Deberá morir la primera, y legitima conspiración; los Mellels. **_Quinn me miro asustada, eso era lo que tratábamos de impedir.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Estás jugando con nosotros? —Le solté enojada tirando la profecía al suelo —¿De qué trata esto?

—¡Pobre tontos! —Se rio sonoramente negando con la cabeza —Ni siquiera entienden que esto siempre fue un juego. Ustedes y sus tontas peleas —Hizo un pausa caminando hasta llegar a nosotras. Entonces mire el suelo, el sol estaba apunto de tocarlo —Él tonto de Sauz ni siquiera sabía que raza éramos nosotros. Llego pidiéndome ayuda hace ya muchos años, y se veía tan desesperado que sintió nuestra presencia como un débil _Mellels_

Quinn me miro sin comprender nada. Pero pronto entendí algo; Sauz creyó que ELLOS eran _Mellels_, entonces lo enemigos eran…

—Somos Dioses, indestructibles, inmortales. Pero también somos los malos —Soltó una carcajada, divertido por nuestros rostros —Les dimos a **Leed** y **Sauz** aquellas maldiciones. Ambos intentaron destruirse mutuamente, y lo único que hacían era alimentar nuestras energías. Gracias a ellos podíamos sentir… nosotros robamos sus sensaciones

Él se mantuvo vigilante. Me miro divertido y en un segundo, sin entender lo que había pasado, algo traspaso mi cuerpo. Tan solo logre escuchar el grito de Quinn a mi lado. Y sentir la sangre brotar por la herida. Una herida que él mismo había ocasionado con su puño, o más bien la lanza en la que transformo su brazo.

—¡Eso dolerá! —Gritó de satisfacción apartándose de un salto antes de que Quinn lo golpeara —Oh linda. Ni lo intentes

Mis rodillas comenzaron a temblar, Quinn intentaba ayudarme a mantenerme en pie. Pero fue cuando logre ver que él planeaba hacer lo mismo con ella, y aun con el dolor latente, corrí a su lado y lo golpe con el puño, mandándolo al otro lado. Donde su cuerpo callo como un proyectil, llevándose a su paso las rocas, monte y tierra del prado.

Entonces sentí levemente la presencia de nuestro ejército. Pero antes de que llegaran, el hombre decidió vengarse; corrió con una velocidad sorprendente hacia mi, me tomo del cuello, dejando que mi sangre manchara su ropa, y me golpeo repetidas veces sin que yo consiguiera defenderme.

Escuche a Quinn llamándome, escuche el choque de Finn contra el hombre antes de caer al suelo, e intente con todas mis fuerzas no perder el conocimiento. Me aferre a mis pensamientos, a la vida.

—Quinn —Murmure levantándome a tropezones antes de que uno de los «Dioses» se estampara contra mi. —Ni lo intentes —Le susurre en el rostro al chico que ahora tenia por el cuello.

Con todas mis fuerzas, y el mareo persistente, lo tire al suelo y le aplaste el cuello.

—Rachel —Grito Quinn a la lejanía. Donde su rostro preocupado seguía mis pasos —Cuidado.

Di media vuelta, mirando mis espaldas, y el mismo hombre que había comenzado todo, aquel «Dios» tenia a Finn entre sus manos. Asfixiándolo, dejándolo sin aliento para tirarlo hacia mi. No tuve tiempo, de un segundo a otro sentí el cuerpo de Finn estrellarse con el mío.

A nuestro alrededor, a pesar del sufrimiento que sentía mi cuerpo, logre percibir la batalla. Logre percibir al número de oponentes; eran veintiuno, contando al líder de ellos. Todos luchando contra cientos de los nuestros. Eran demasiado fuertes. Debía haber algo que los destruyera, debía haber algo que nos permitiera ganar… de pronto, lo recordé:

Los símbolos de las coronas. Aquellos que nuestros padres nos habían dado. La leyenda decía que al momento de la maldición, ambos símbolos se crearon para romperla.

—¡Quinn! —Intente gritar con la voz trémula —¡Quinn!

Finn me escucho, escupió sangre y empujándose callo a mi lado. Probablemente no sentía nada, pero le costaba moverse.

—¡Quinn! —Volví a llamar, sin fuerzas para levantarme

—Estoy aquí —La distinguí entre los puntos negros que empañaban mi visión. Me tomo de la mano y oí su voz quebradiza —Estoy aquí.

—Los símbolos —Señale sin saber muy bien de que hablaba —Llévalos a la roca, la que divide el prado. Y ponlas en los espacios vacíos

—¿Cómo sabes…?

—Leyendas cariño —Reí ahogándome con la sangre —Es la única manera —Le dije retorciéndome en el dolor —Te amo.

—También te amo —Correspondió dejando escapar un llanto. Me quito el símbolo, me beso por ultima vez y se marchó.

Era la única manera, la única esperanza. Yo era una _Selnaz_, era la «Salvación» de mi pueblo. Pero nadie me dijo que tal titulo podría constarme la vida…

Cerré los ojos, apreté los puños y sentí un espasmo de dolor. Pero aun no; no podía dejarme morir, NO MORIRIA. Le exigí a mi cuerpo resistir. No solo por mi, sino por Quinn, por nuestro hijo.

Mire aun lado, dejando caer mi mejilla derecha en la tierra y Finn yacía inconsciente. Su rostro mostraba moretones llenos de sangre, y su mano, que tenia a centímetros de su rostro, estaba hecha un puño. No había caído sin luchar, él lo había intentado.

Sonreí. Observe con atención el cielo y escuche el estruendo que daba la guerra: ¿Habría terminado? Intente entender lo que sucedía. Pero la luz del sol fue mi último recuerdo.

* * *

><p>Hola :D<p>

Muchas gracias por leer. Y por comentar. Subi al final dos capitulos para recompensar el tiempo que les hize pasar.

Y de nuevo, gracias a: breen6133, Areli Escobar, MacielSL y en especial a JuliFaberryGranger por aceptar mi historia :D


	7. Capitulo 7

**Descendientes **

El murmullo de las conversaciones ajenas me llegaba de fondo, sus discusiones o «platicas» de lo que hacían cuando se enteraron de la noticia. De lo amables, agradables y buenas personas que eran mis padres antes de fallecer... de lo complicada que seria mi vida con la llegada de su muerte.

Hablaban y hablaban; la desgracia, el accidente y la muerte los había sorprendido. Y yo intentaba comprender lo que sucedía;

Mis padres; Hiram y Shelby, me habían dejado. Sin una explicación, sin un motivo… habían salido la noche anterior, hacia una fiesta de trabajo, y en el camino, por una llanta ponchada, un árbol caído y la lluvia torrencial cayeron al abismo, de donde jamás saldrían.

Se habían marchado a tan solo dos semanas de mi décimo octavo cumpleaños.

—Lamento mucho tu perdida —Intento consolarme un hombre regordete y de baja estatura, dándome palmadas en la espalda —Eran grandes personas.

—El accidente nos conmociono a todos —Siguió una mujer alta, de cabello castaño mientras me abrazaba ahogándome con su exceso de perfume —Aun tenían tanto que dar…

La cantidad de personas que les siguieron no me intereso, ni siquiera aquellas palabras de «aliento». Todo me hundía aun más de lo que ya estaba. Y sin sentir el movimiento de mis pies, camine hasta sus ataúdes.

Uno a cada lado. Me temblaron las rodillas, baje la vista con el frio helando mis huesos, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta que intentaba ahogarme, quise reprimirlo. Pero en cuanto volví la vista al frente, me encontré con sus ojos verde avellana.

Inspeccionando mi cuerpo, quebrándome el corazón. Quinn estaba frente a mi.

Al inicio del último año de secundaria, se había sentado a mi derecha por ser nueva y además, porque no había otro lugar donde sentarse. Me había hablado en más de una ocasión y yo la ignoraba, pensando que así podría evitarla. Pero como un capricho, probablemente un afán por ser la primera en conocerme y desenterrar mi verdadera forma de ser, ella pidió hacer un trabajo de parejas conmigo, a pesar de tener a un sequito de chicos detrás.

Como era obligatorio hacerlo en parejas, acepte su propuesta. Me fastidio la semana entera, insistiendo ir a mi casa, pero suficiente tenia con sus sonrisas y la gentileza con la que me trataba en la biblioteca de la escuela. Tan pronto terminamos, la obligue a apartarse, y aun así, esa chica seguía atrás de mi. Entonces lo entendí, tal vez no del todo, pero si ella quería conocerme, yo también esperaba conocerla.

La invite a salir, una caminata por el parque. Y fue cuando me di cuenta de algo; sonreía, si… yo sonreía. Le estaba entregando mi corazón. Le estaba dando mi alma entera.

—_Eres hermosa. Como un cielo despejado en plena tormenta._

—_Y tu eres como una nuez. —Rio sonrojada —Dura por fuera, pero vale la pena descubrir lo que hay dentro._

—_¿Nuez yo?_

—_¿Qué tiene? Yo soy cielo._

Apenas tres meses atrás habíamos comenzado una relación, y hoy estábamos frente a frente, a lado de dos ataúdes de madera brillante. Pero por alguna razón, ella no se acercaba como lo habían hecho los demás, se mantuvo en su lugar, desviando su atención a uno de los ataúdes.

Se acerco lentamente al que tenia a la derecha, clavo sus ojos en el interior y se llevo una mano a la boca intentando ahogar un sollozo. De sus ojos comenzaron a caer lagrimas hasta nublarle la vista. La desesperación invadió su razón. Toco el cristal del ataúd antes de gritar y caer desesperada al piso.

El pánico me penetró el alma, intente abrazarla, pero se alejaba… me dejaba a oscuras con aquel ataúd. Ahora solo estábamos el ataúd y yo. Me daba miedo mirar, pero la curiosidad me empujo y quede paralizada.

Era yo. ¿Sin vida? No me movía, tenia los ojos cerrados y las manos en el pecho… ¿Había muerto? ¡No! No era cierto.

Trastabille varios pasos atrás, cayendo en un túnel sin fondo. Recordándola, imaginando su presencia junto a la mía… ¿Todo había acabado? Mis emociones se alteraron, mi pulso se acelero y la oscuridad se desvaneció en cuento abrí los ojos.

—¡Quinn! —Grite alterada, con el sudor en la frente y varios cables pegados a mi cuerpo. Entonces lo recordé, había quedado inconsciente durante la guerra. ME HABIAN HECHO UN HOYO EN EL ESTOMAGO —Quinn…

—Estas despierta —Dijo Finn sonriéndome de pie con una bata de hospital y varios cables conectados a sus venas. Llevaba consigo un tubo con rueditas que le permitía moverse con todos los cables. —Llevas tres días inconsciente.

—¿Qué sucedió? —Pregunte mirándome por doquier. Pero era inútil, con solo un día debieron desaparecer las heridas, los _Selnaz_ podemos regenerarnos rápidamente —¿Y Quinn?

—Tranquila. —Me sonrió —Después de la batalla fuimos traídos aquí. Tuvimos suerte… varios de los nuestros murieron. Pero ganamos. Quinn llevo los símbolos a la piedra y fue como si ellos explotaran. O al menos eso me han dicho. —Se encogió de hombros —Quinn salió el primer día, sus heridas no fueron tan profundas como las nuestras.

—¿Dónde está ahora?

—No lo sé. Estoy tan perdido como tu.

Asentí comprensiva. Finn me conto que en cuanto la guerra termino, los _Mellels_ y _Selnaz_ pactaron un acuerdo. Ambos reinos se unirían y dejarían atrás sus diferencias (que no eran muchas, más que su tonto resentimiento). Menciono la duda que se tenia sobre aquellos «Dioses» que nos habían atacado, al parecer éramos sus descendientes, una mezcla de los «Dioses desterrados». Por eso nuestras habilidades. Pero aun no entendía porque nuestras presencias eran diferentes.

Finn y yo seguimos conversando hasta que una de las enfermeras llego y nos dijo que era la hora de dormir. Mañana se nos daría de alta a ambos.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, a pesar de pasar en vela toda la noche, me levante temprano con la esperanza de volver a ver a Quinn. Una de las enfermeras quito los cables y me entrego un nuevo traje color azul, con el pecho, los codos y las rodillas rojas. Ahora con un nuevo escudo: el árbol <em>Selnaz<em> rodeado de la serpiente _Mellels_.

—Hola —Saludó Quinn en la entrada del cuarto. Con sus brazos cruzados y una mirada tímida —¿Tan pronto te iras?

—Eso creo —Le sonreí, terminando de cerrarme el traje _Sel_ —Fueron unas buenas vacaciones.

Se acerco, me abrazo por detrás, dejo caer su cabeza en mi hombro derecho y colocó sus manos en mi cintura.

—Estas aquí. No me dejaste —Susurro perdiendo la voz.

Presiono su cabeza con mi espalda y escuche que intentaba controlar la respiración.

—Jamás lo haría —Di la vuelta y la envolví entre mis brazos mientras lloraba escondiendo su rostro en mi pecho —Mi hermoso cielo.

—Pensé que te perdía —Contesto con las palabras atropelladas por el llanto —Pensé que era la ultima vez que te veía

Y siguió llorando. Aferrándose a mi cuerpo como si de esa forma evitara cualquier dolor. Me amaba tanto como yo a ella. Era lo único que me importaba ahora; ella, mi hijo y lo que siempre seguiría protegiendo; nuestro amor.

—Estoy aquí —Le recordé, tal y como ella lo había hecho en mi momento de agonía —Si me fuera, perdería mi propio cielo.

—Y yo a mi nuez —Sonrió

Me toco la mejilla derecha, acariciándome desde el mentón hasta la sien. Juntó nuestras frentes, respiro pausadamente encima de mis labios, forzándome a cerrar los ojos y dejo nuestros bocas a milímetros de distancia.

—A tu lado. Eternamente… —Solté algo agitada.

—¿Es una promesa?

—No —Abrí los ojos. Dejándola penetrar en mi espíritu —Es un juramento.

Me mordí el labio, cediendo lugar a la sangre. Le tome la mano, me lleve su dorso a la boca, y deje estampado un tierno beso.

—Soy tuya.

Ella se soltó de inmediato, me tomo con ambas manos el rostro y mordiendo su labio añadió:

—Te amo.

Entonces me beso, dejando que nuestras heridas sanaran. Que nuestra sangre, aunque fuese por unos instantes, se mezclara en una promesa permanente.

—Eternamente.

* * *

><p>Bien... este es el final. Aunque aun queda el epilogo. Pero lo subire mañana.. si puedo. Mmm podria subirlo hoy, pero no tengo mucho tiempo.<p>

Gracias en verdad, a todos aquellos que comentaron y se interesaron en leer esta absurda historia. Espero les haya gustado (a pesar de que no es la mejor de todas)

Es un placer escribir para ustedes.


	8. Epilogo

EPÍLOGO

SEIS AÑOS DESPUÉS

Los Mellels y Selnaz se unieron. Dejaron de prestarle atención a las diferencias. Ahora eran uno solo, y por respeto a la profecía, decidieron ser solo Selnaz, descendientes de los «Dioses desterrados». Incluso se cambio nuestro traje, ahora todos estábamos obligados a usar un protector de cuerpo completo color azul, con sus respectivos parches rojos y el nuevo escudo, que simbolizaba la sabiduría del árbol Selnaz junto a la habilidad de la serpiente Mellels.

—¡Cuidado! —Grite alarmada —Por favor Keira, baja. Podrías lastimarte.

—No me pasara nada —Respondió en un grito, desde lo alto del árbol. Desde aquí podía ver su pequeño cuerpo moviéndose de un lado al otro.

No tenia idea de como había llegado tan alto, pero aquella pequeña traviesa se había escapado de mi visión y ahora estaba trepando un árbol… árbol que por cierto, era enorme.

—Aun no estas lista para un árbol tan grande. Debemos continuar con la lección. —Dije casi desesperada, limpiándome el sudor de las manos con el traje. Y añadiendo en un susurro; —Tu madre me matara…

—¡Ya casi llego a la punta mami!

—¡Que bien! —Le grite con la alegría, desesperación y orgullo mezclados. Ella estaba en la cima del árbol, dejando al sol iluminar su tiara, que destellaba desde lo alto—Ahora baja. Fue suficiente por hoy.

—Desde aquí veo el castillo —Rio ignorándome —Y la gente es como una hormiguita.

¡Por favor! Esta niña quiere matarme…

Estábamos en una «expedición» recolectora de plantas medicinales, le había rogado cientos de veces a Quinn para que me dejara enseñarle a mi hija algo que se me daba muy bien, quería pasar tiempo a solas con ella, tal y como Quinn lo hacia. Para mi esposa la educación de Keira era de vital importancia, siempre tomaba medidas para que en sus prácticas nunca saliera lastimada. Pero al parecer, esta seria la primera y ultima expedición conmigo, si se llegaba a lastimar no nos volverían a dar permiso…

Aunque podría escalar e ir por ella, pero no era una opción viable, dado que yo no sabia trepar árboles, generalmente terminaba en el suelo a los pocos segundos de haber comenzado.

—¡Bien, creo que ya deberías bajar!

—Esta bien —Contestó encogiéndose de hombros; parecía no importarle mucho que su madre estuviera con el corazón en la mano

Comenzó a bajarse de rama en rama, dando ligeros saltos para llegar a ellas. Iba a la mitad cuando algo la hizo detenerse

—¿Qué sucede?

Pero no le dio tiempo a responderme, la rama donde estaba se separo por completo del árbol, y aunque salto a la siguiente, no alcanzo a detenerse. La caída la alejo demasiado del árbol. Entonces sin pensármelo dos veces, sin importarme la fuerza del empuje, salte en su dirección y me apresure a protegerla en mis brazos, con la capa roja de mi traje que se pegaba a nuestros cuerpos.

La apreté contra mi pecho, intentando resguardarla. Sabía que la dirección horizontal de mi cuerpo no me daría tiempo a reaccionar, así que me prepare para el impacto, dejando mi espalda como colchón protector.

Comencé a golpearme contra las ramas que me arañaban la piel, rasgaban la capa y me hacían caer como un proyectil hasta impactar en el troco de un sauce. El sonido de un grito sordo dejo salir todo el aire de mis pulmones, pero no me impidió caer a tierra firme, con mi hija en brazos. Y cuando estuve en el suelo, completamente segura de estar a salvo, deje a mi cuerpo derrumbarse. Dándole tiempo a sentir el dolor.

—Mami —Me llamó asustada. Ya no sentía la fuerza protectora de mi agarre, porque en realidad mi fuerza se había ido —¡Mami!

—Keira —Le respondí con un hilo de voz y media sonrisa. No estoy muy segura de que me haya escuchado.

—¡Mami! —Se aferró a mi cuerpo maltratado, sollozando mientras escondía su cara en mi pecho.

Instintivamente la abrace. Aun con el dolor de la recuperación y las heridas sanando.

—Estoy aquí cielo —Conteste. Cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

Mi hija. Una de las personas que jure proteger sin importar nada.

Quinn y yo, después de unos meses de estabilidad en la nueva civilización, decidimos casarnos, de la manera que nuestras leyes lo exigían. A pesar de ya tener una promesa personal, queríamos hacerla publica.

En cuanto decidimos casarnos, nuestros padres hicieron oficial el nuevo reinado, pensaron que como una nueva familia, era su turno de retirarse y dejarnos a cargo. Por lo que con el nacimiento de Keira tomamos su lugar. Ahora éramos madres y reinas de los Selnaz.

Cuando logre recuperarme, calme a Keira y dimos por terminada la lección. Corrimos hacia el palacio y llegamos justo a tiempo para el almuerzo.

—Mamá —Chillo Keira corriendo alegre hacia Quinn. Quien la recibió en brazos dándole un tierno beso en la sien antes de cargarla y quitarle una mancha de tierra del rostro —Encontramos treinta y dos tipos de plantas. Y solo fuimos por el camino corto

—¿Te divertiste mucho? —Le preguntó cariñosamente.

—Si, mami me enseño como curar una herida grave

—¿Una herida grave? —Indago confundida, desviando su atención a mi.

Me quede helada, con media sonrisa en los labios. Tenia el traje y la capa sucios, con rasgaduras por todas partes. Probablemente un agujero en la rodilla, donde se me había enterrado una astilla monumental que tuve que curar con algunas plantas. Y lo peor de todo, una que otra mancha de sangre.

—El almuerzo esta servido, ¿Podrías avisarle a tus abuelos cariño? En un momento estamos contigo —Pidió Quinn.

—Claro mami —Sonrió. Dedicándome una última mirada —Suerte.

Intente devolverle la sonrisa, asintiendo con la cabeza al verla entrar obedientemente en el castillo.

—¿Qué sucedió? —Exigió un explicación, aplastándome con su mirada acusadora

¿Qué podía decir? Mentir no era una opción. Quinn siempre sabe cuando miento….

—Un accidente —Me encogí de hombros, con un tono dudoso —No le sucedió nada.

—A ella no, pero tú eres otra historia —Sonrió, con una ceja levantada y sus brazos cruzados —Sabia que sucedería algo…

—Se cuidarla Quinn —Proteste —Fue un accidente, pero no deje que se lastimara. Ella subió al árbol y cuando intento bajar una rama se quebró. Hice lo que puede. Aun así le enseñe varias cosas y ella estaba encantada con aprender algo de mi. Yo no soy la mejor madre, pero amo a mi hija y….

—Rach, lo sé —Interrumpió riendo. Se acercó y me tomo de las manos antes de acariciarme la mejilla izquierda —Fue una gran expedición. Sabes que Keira te ama, al igual que yo.

—¿No estas molesta?

—Claro que no —Negó riendo —Keira siempre se mete en problemas, es parte del crecimiento. Pero lo has manejado bien

—¿A pesar del traje roto?

—Rach, has puesto a Keira sobre tu propia seguridad. Eso es ser buena madre —Junto nuestros labios, acariciando un suspiro que sucumbió con un beso.

Sus labios suaves, la delicadeza con la que perdíamos el aliento, y sus manos tomándome el rostro. Esta era la clase de sensaciones que no me cansaría de sentir.

—Soy buena madre —Exclame extrañamente feliz —Lo soy.

—Eso creo.

La tome de la cintura, pegue nuestros cuerpos y me encamine con un rastro de besos hacia su mandíbula, recorriendo con mis dedos su cuello hasta darle paso a mi boca.

—También soy tuya.

—Eternamente cielo.

* * *

><p>Hola :)<p>

Muchas gracias a todos los que se animaron a leer la historia. Lamentablemente este es el fin... aunque no el mejor, espero que les haya gustado.

Me divertí mucho escribiendola.Y se que fui mala al no subirla toda de una vez, pero gracias por su paciencia.


End file.
